Hurricane
by Dreamers Never Lie
Summary: Did you ever wonder how Brock and Reba came about? Well, here's my version. Enjoy!


Hurricane

 _You wrecked my whole world when you came and hit me like a hurricane._

 **1980**

Brock sat at the bar with his calloused hands wrapped tightly around a beer bottle. Honky tonk music echoed around him as people danced and drank and enjoyed the last Saturday night of the semester. He tried to do the same, but his mind was elsewhere.

Terry moved from customer to customer as he served all the young people who filled the bar, glancing at his friend every now and again. Brock could see him out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't care. He only stared straight ahead, paying no attention to his reflection in the mirror behind the bar. He needed to see her; he needed to talk to her. He hadn't seen her since the night before and he had done everything in his power to not think about her, but nothing worked. He _needed_ to see her.

Brock lifted his beer to his lips and took a swig before setting it back down against the cool wood that lined the bar. The events of the night before played through his mind like a never ending video.

 _Lori-Ann, Terry, Reba, and himself all laid facing the stars, their backs against the cool grass that lined the familiar pond. Beer bottles were scattered around them and all that could be heard was laughter and the melody of the crickets surrounding them. It was a beautiful night, warm and clear, the stars were sparkles in the sky._

" _Who wants to go skinny dippin' with me?" Reba propped herself up on her elbows and stared at her friends. Her fiery red curls cascaded down her back and even in the glow of the moon, he could see the colour perfectly._

" _Pass, it's not warm enough yet." Lori-Ann stated as she moved her hand through the grass, looking for her beer._

" _I'm too drunk." Terry added and chuckled, reaching his hand up to gently caress Reba's back._

" _Wimps. What about you, Brock?" She raised an eyebrow in his direction. He was Terry's best friend and although she didn't like him at first, he was growing on her. She didn't really have a choice, wherever Terry went, Brock went. In fact, with Terry picking up so many shifts at the bar, most of her time was spent with Brock and Lori-Ann._

" _You can't handle this, sweetheart." He said in his usual cocky tone, the very reason Lori-Ann was attracted to him – she loved the bad boys._

" _Watch it, that's my girl you're talkin' to." Terry reached over Lori-Ann and smacked Brock's arm._

" _It's okay, Terry, he's just a wimp like y'all." Reba smirked and stood from her spot on the grass._

" _Am not!" Brock jumped up and pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his toned chest to the night around them. She knew how to needle him and he her. It didn't matter what it was, if something could be turned into a competition, they managed to do it. They were always competing with one another. "Your move, Red."_

" _You big chicken!"_

 _Brock watched as Reba ran to the edge of the water. It was dark and all he could make out from where he was standing was the silhouette of her body. He watched as she peeled the tight tee-shirt from her body, he felt a jolt in his chest and he didn't know why. This was his best friend's girlfriend and frankly, she drove him nuts._

 _Reba popped the button on her cut-offs and pushed them over her hips, letting them pool at her ankles. The warm breeze washed over her pale skin and she felt the hairs on her arms stand up in response. She reached behind her and undid her bra, throwing it with her shirt. Once she was completely bare, she dived into the water._

 _Brock heard the splash and was pulled from his trance. He had just witnessed the most sensual thing he had ever seen and now the woman was naked in the water in front of him. This was either a dream or a sick, sick joke._

 _He quickly shimmied out of his jeans and ran into the cool water, the coldness the exact thing he needed to calm himself down._

 _Reba popped her head out from under the water, her once big hair now stuck against her back. "You comin', Br-"_

 _Before she could finish, she was tackled back into the water by a running form. His arms snaked around her waist and she struggled to break free from him. However, Brock quickly let her loose and they both came up for air._

" _Brock, you butt, what'd you do that for?" She dug her toes into the sand underneath her and stood, the water just deep enough to cover her chest. He gulped at the sight, he couldn't help but think of the bare skin hidden beneath it._

" _Would you quit starin' at me!"_

" _Well, what's the fun in that?" He pushed himself closer to her and saw her inhale sharply in response._

 _There it was, that cockiness once again. She tried to step away, but his hands made their way around her waist before she could get away._

" _Brock, c'mon." Her tone was serious and he knew better than to mess with that temper of hers, but for some reason he couldn't stop himself. She was naked in his arms and for some reason it felt right. He moved his head towards her and smiled when he noticed her breath become laboured._

" _Brock." She whispered when his lips were only centimeters from hers._

 _He was just about to kiss her when he heard splashing coming from the shoreline. They quickly pulled apart._

" _Decided not to be wimps, huh?" Reba managed to croak out and laugh once her breathing leveled out._

" _We couldn't let yah have all the fun." Terry immediately scooped Reba into his arms and dunked them both under the water._

 _Brock just watched, wondering what the heck he had almost done._

He ran a hand over his face and sighed. He had completely overstepped a boundary. This was his best friend he was talking about, and everyone knows you don't let a girl get in the way of a friendship.

But for some reason, she didn't feel like just a girl. She felt like more.

"There's my girl!" Terry exclaimed and pointed to the entrance of the bar.

Brock's entire back stiffened and he turned in his chair. There she was; five feet of red hair and freckles. Her eyes met his for a split second before she walked to Terry and kissed him on his lips.

"How's work goin'?" Terry leaned his elbows on the bar and smiled at his girlfriend before answering her question.

Brock watched as Reba leaned forward. Her high-waisted, denim cut-offs fit her like a glove and exposed her curves to everyone in the room. Her big red curls laid delicately against the back of the Kenny Rogers tee-shirt she had tied up at her waist. His eyes followed her long tanned legs to the ground and he smiled when he saw those same old cowboy boots. She was a country vision and he desperately wanted to touch her.

 _Snap out of it, man._

He quickly turned away and chugged the rest of his beer. He had to stop thinking like this.

"Brock, get over here. You've been acting weird all night!" Terry shouted and waved him over. Reba watched him as he stood from his chair and made his way towards her. And the look in her eyes, he hadn't seen it before, but he couldn't take his eyes off of it. It lit a fire in his belly.

Before he could get a word out, Lori-Ann grabbed his tanned face between her hands and kissed him square on the mouth. "Hey there, handsome!"

Cheers roared out around them from her actions, which only caused a look of satisfaction to spread across Lori-Ann's face. "Now that I have everyone's attention, please excuse me." The three of them watched as she walked out onto the dance floor, greeted by cowboys cat-calling around her and removing their hats from their heads.

"What a woman." Brock shook his head with a smirk and turned back to the couple. He was so caught up in Reba, he hadn't even seen Lori-Ann walk in with her.

"How many beers have you had?" Terry asked immediately and eyed Brock.

"Only one, why?"

"Can you be a gentleman and drive my little lady back to our place? She has a final on Monday and needs to study. I'd do it myself, but I still have half a shift left. And with her lookin' like this," he leaned over the bar and pinched her behind causing her to jump and smack his arm, "I don't want her walkin' home."

"I don't know, man." He didn't want to be alone with her, not with the thoughts that were consuming his mind.

"C'mon, Brock, please? I know you two can't stand each other, but please?"

Reba stayed silent and he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Fine, but you owe me." He pointed at Terry as he walked backwards towards the door. "C'mon, Red."

Reba placed her palms on the bar and jumped up, quickly pecking Terry on the mouth. "Don't be too late."

"I'll do my best." He looked at Brock one last time. "And no funny business, Brock!"

Brock chuckled and turned around, his eyes becoming wide. He knew Terry was joking, but what an unfortunate coincidence.

"I have to open the passenger door from the inside, otherwise you won't get her to open."

Brock climbed into the front seat of his old, beat-up pickup truck and reached over to open her door.

"What a nice vehicle you have here, Brock. Did you find it at the dump or on the side of the road with a free sign attached to it?" Sarcasm dripped from her words as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, I am doin' you a favour, you know."

"Correction, you're doin' Terry a favour."

Brock pulled out of the parking lot and onto an old back road. The warm night air rushed in through the windows and filled the space between them. It wasn't long until Brock pulled into the apartment complex and put the truck in park.

"Do you have a key or do you need me to let you in?" He could see the flesh on her legs out of the corner of his eyes, but he didn't dare look for fear of what he might do.

"I have a key."

"Alright, then here we are."

Reba reached over and tried to open the passenger door, but the handle seemed to be jammed.

"Lift to the left then it should give."

"That's what I'm doin', it's not workin'."

"Here." He reached across her torso, his bare arm brushing against the soft skin on her legs. She smelled of flowers and summer, it was intoxicating. He pushed the handle up and popped the door open. "See."

He looked up and noticed how close his face was to hers. And clearly Reba had noticed, too, as her chest moved up and down rapidly. His cologne was invading her senses and she didn't like the feeling that was forming in her chest.

"Thank you."

He lingered for a moment, but quickly moved away when he remembered where he was.

Reba stepped down from her seat and onto the cool asphalt. "Thanks for the ride, Brock." She smiled and he did, too. He watched as she walked towards the door, her boots clicking against the ground with every step.

Once at the door, she dug around her purse, searching desperately for the key she had sworn she had put in there. "Alright, where the heck did you go?" She mumbled to herself and continued to search.

Brock chuckled to himself as he stepped out of his truck. "Need me to let you in?"

"No, the stupid thing is in here somewhere."

Of course she wouldn't admit that she needed help, she was just as stubborn as she was hot tempered. He walked up behind her and placed a hand on the small of her back. Reba stopped her rifling and felt her skin ignite under his touch. He stuck his key into the door and pushed it open. "Without me, you wouldn't be getting' anywhere tonight."

Reba only glared at him as she brushed past him, she was close enough to him that he felt her warmth against his chest. Her back was towards him as she walked into the house and before he could think twice, he reached out and grabbed her elbow.

Reba turned immediately at his touch, looking at the hand that was holding her and then to his eyes. She was just about to speak, but before she could he grabbed the side of her face and collided his lips with hers. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her body. His free hand found her waist and held her tightly.

He pushed her deeper into the apartment and slammed the door shut with his foot. Their lips moved together, massaging each other with a passion neither of them knew they had. Reba traced his lips with her tongue before finding his. She let out a moan when she felt her back hit the wall below the staircase.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily, but didn't move away from each other. "What about Terry?" Her voice was quiet, but he could hear the desire that filled it.

"I don't care." He breathed and connected their lips once again. He wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her, allowing her to wrap her legs around him. Her hands went straight into his blonde hair as he climbed the stairs to the bed room two at a time.

He pressed her into the door of his bedroom, not breaking their kiss, and fumbled with the door knob behind her. Reba let out a squeal when she felt the door open behind her, but calmed when she realized he had not dropped her.

She knew this was wrong, but his arms were so strong around her and his kiss was so forbidden, she couldn't help herself. She hadn't stopped thinking about him all day.

Brock laid her down on the bed, hovering over her body. He broke the kiss and looked into her bright blue eyes. "If you want me to stop, tell me right now."

She could see the passion in his eyes and it only turned her on more. "I don't." She bit her lip, but stared back just as intensely.

That was it. That was all he needed to hear. He gripped her hips roughly and moved her farther up the bed. This time it was her who grabbed his face and pulled him into another earth-shattering kiss. She could feel the wild fires igniting one by one inside of her stomach, something she had never felt before. It felt as if her skin was on fire.

His hands moved from her hips, onto the soft skin of her stomach. He immediately felt goosebumps form under his palms and smiled into the kiss. She was coming apart in his hands, the thought of this excited him even more. She was so hard-headed; the idea of this tough woman breaking apart at the seams for him wasn't something he knew he needed. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and quickly pushed it up her taut stomach and over her head, breaking their passionate lip lock. His heart nearly stopped when he saw that her chest was bare to the room and the smirk that followed on her lips, created a hunger inside of him.

His lips found her neck and Reba rolled her head back with a moan, digging her finger nails into the flesh on his back. She felt his muscles move underneath her palms as he traced his lips down her body, paying special attention to her breast before stopping just above her shorts. He undid the button and slid them down the legs he couldn't take his eyes off of earlier.

Once her shorts were no longer in play, Reba sat up and quickly pulled his shirt from his body. Brock smiled, she was left only in a pair of underwear that left little to the imagination.

He captured her lips once again and pushed her back against the mattress, grinding his pelvis into her. She traced her hands over the muscles on his chest and moaned when she felts his hand push its way into her panties. Her eyes rolled back into her head as his hand worked her and his lips found the spot on her neck that drove her wild.

He groaned loudly against her skin; he could feel that she was ready for him and it was driving him crazy. Her hips buckled underneath him as he continued with his hand movements. It wasn't long until a whimper hit his ears and he heard her plead.

"Brock, please." She gripped his shoulders and arched her back into him. "Please." She echoed again, she couldn't take this. Her entire body was about to crumble under his touch.

He quickly rid himself of the rest of his clothing and hovered above her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he gripped her hip gently as he entered her. Her head fell back against the pillow and he kissed the apple of her neck.

She felt better than he ever could have imagined. Her skin was soft and she was covered in constellations of freckles – she was beautiful, the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

He moved slowly, not wanting to rush it. He wanted to feel every inch of her, take in every inch of her. The way she bit her lip, the way her fingers moved against his skin, the way her body arched into his, the way her vibrant red hair fell around them. It was exotic.

Reba felt the warmth pooling in her stomach and knew she was close. She gripped onto him for dear life, not wanting this moment to end so soon. He felt so good inside of her, better than she thought possible. There was something about him that drove her nuts and wild all at once, she couldn't take it.

Suddenly, ecstasy washed over both of them in unison. Their bodies buckled under the tension and let go of everything that was holding them back. Reba held tightly onto him as he breathed her name into her neck, all thoughts of Terry lost as they came down from their high. Together.

.


End file.
